The present invention relates to the general field of inline exhaust fan assemblies, and more particularly to mixed flow fan assemblies.
In a mixed flow fan assembly, the primary exhaust gas/air flow enters the impeller axially, i.e., parallel to the impeller shaft axis, and is discharged from the impeller with both axial and radial velocity components. The objective of the present invention is to provide a mixed flow fan assembly with greater static efficiency and reduced noise output, thereby reducing the energy required to run the fan at an equivalent performance level. The fan assembly described herein is designed to operate upstream of a discharge nozzle, such as the induction nozzle described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/067,269, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.